


It's About Damn Time

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ark Guy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: God sends someone to keep an eye on her OTP.





	It's About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by the thread of photoshopping the guy from the Ark scene into a bunch of different Aziraphale and Crowley pictures.

His name was Mukesh. At least that's what his Earthly name was. He'd forgotten his Heavenly name a long, long time ago. It had been such a long time since he'd been to Heaven. Since anyone had checked in on him. He wasn't even really sure that anyone cared anymore. He was almost positive that God had completely forgotten about him. He hadn't realized how cruel her punishments could be, but this one was the worst. 

"I'm not going to send you to Hell with the rest of them." Said God to the angel that would come to be known as Mukesh. It was the Hindi word for Cupid. It hadn't taken him long to figure out why he'd been given that name. 

"What is my punishment, oh Lord?" The angel asked. He was kneeling in a temple. He'd asked questions. He'd doubted. But his doubt wasn't on the same level as the ones who had been cast out to Hell. He still believed in God. Believed in her plan. Just not the finer details. 

"Do you see those two?" God asked as the clouds opened and there stood an angel and a demon on the wall of Eden. They weren't fighting. They were actually having a pleasant conversation. It was a strange thing to see. 

"Yes, my Lord." The angel said. 

"You shall keep an eye on them. Watch their relationship. When they have come together as one, your punishment will be over." God said. 

"That's it?" He looked up at the light that was the voice of God. "I am simply to watch these two beings fall in love? And when that happens, I am forgiven?" He smiled. 

"Yes. That is what shall be. And from here forward, you will be known as Mukesh." The light started to fade and the angel was almost certain that he heard a light chuckle before it was gone. 

"Thank you for your mercy, oh Lord." Mukesh bowed and then went down to the Earth. How long could this really take? They seemed to be getting along pretty well already. 

That had been six thousand years ago. Six thousand years of watching them almost come together. Almost, but not quite. He had a few scares when the two would fight and then not talk to each other for decades at a stretch. He really hated that. They were times that he was certain he would be in this place for eternity. And then they would talk and they would make up and there was hope again. A little bit of hope. 

The century long nap from the demon had Mukesh absolutely livid. How the ever loving Hell were the two of them supposed to kiss if the blasted demon was sleeping the whole time? How was he supposed to be free to go back to Heaven? 

There had even been occasions when Mukesh had tried to interfere. He'd been the one to let the demon know that the angel was about to be executed in the Bastille. He'd been the one to tell the demon about the angel's meeting with the Nazis. There was quite a bit of having to help the demon rescue the angel. And only two separate occasions when the angel had to rescue the demon. 

He didn't bother to learn their names. Even after all the time had passed. His job was to watch, not get to know them. Though he had actually gotten to know a bit about them watching them from a distance. It was very obvious that they were actually in love. Especially after the whole incident in the church with the books. Mukesh had seen the angel almost literally glow and he thought for certain that it would finally be the end of his torment. 

But it wasn't. Every time they almost kissed, something would get in the way. Usually themselves. Either the demon would insist that he wasn't a good person or the angel would insist that they were enemies. Something always happened. 

"This is why you chose this punishment, isn't it? Because you knew it would never happen? You are far more vindictive than I realized." Mukesh said to the sky one day. He was very, very irritated with all of it. He just wanted it to end. He wanted the two of them to finally be together. But now it wasn't just about getting to be free. It was about seeing two beings obviously suffering and refusing to do anything about said suffering. They were masochists. He was convinced. They enjoyed the pain of not being with the one you love. That had to be it. 

And then Armageddon started at Mukesh actually cried. He would never be free. The angels and the demons fighting....there was no way the two would truly allow themselves to love each other now. It would be treason for both of them. But then the end of the world didn't happen. The angel had gotten the demon to stop all of time just so that he wouldn't stop talking to him. They really did love each other. It was beautiful. 

They saved the world together. They were heroes. They were also completely alone. Their respective sides wanted nothing to do with them anymore. They only had each other. This had to be it. This had to be the moment when they finally came together. They were getting on the bus. They were sitting next to each other and then......they held hands. 

"Are you kidding me?!" Mukesh yelled as the bus drove away. That would have been the perfect opportunity! Why did they just hold hands? He stomped around in a circle screaming 'fuck' over and over again until a man with a severe look told him he needed to leave. 

"Will I ever be free of this?" Mukesh asked. Three more years he watched the two of them. They'd even switched places and switched back and didn't bother to kiss. Or show any sign of affection. Even after the lunch at the Ritz which was very romantic, they didn't. It was interminable torture and he wanted it to stop. And then, there was hope. 

The angel and the demon were walking through St James Park as they quite often did. This walk seemed a bit different, though. They were talking, and laughing. And the angel was blushing. The demon slipped his arm around the angel's waist and they walked as Mukesh had seen so many couples do when taking a romantic walk. It looked so, so promising. 

The demon took the angel's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back. Yes. Finally hope. It was getting closer. Mukesh's heart was pounding in his chest. This is what that meme thing had meant. When your OTP finally becomes canon. This was it. And then, it happened. They stopped to watch the ducks for a moment and the angel turned to the demon. He put a hand on the demon's cheek and then leaned in and kissed him. 

"FINA-FUCKING-LY!" Mukesh literally yelled in the middle of the park. He didn't care. They had finally, after all these years, come together. They admitted they were in love. While Mukesh had disappeared from the eyes of the humans, he stood in full view of the angel and the demon. His wings appeared and he smiled at them, giving them a wink before ascending back to Heaven. 

"What in Hell's name was that?" Crowley asked as he watched the strange angel going up into the clouds. 

"I have absolutely no idea." Said Aziraphale with a shake of his head. "Now, where were we?" He smiled. 

"I believe you were kissing me, angel." Crowley said with a smirk. 

"Yes, I do believe I was." Aziraphale smirked back and then gave Crowley another tender kiss.


End file.
